


In the Dark, In the Night

by AXEe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Mildly Dubious Consent, More GD smut, Wall Sex, twist ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 20:52:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10884711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: War is a great equalizer





	In the Dark, In the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! More General Danvers smut from me! Please enjoy and don't worry about the tags, it all turns out OK at the end :=)

******

Alex stiffened at the sight before her, gun in her hand before she was even conscious of it

"Get out" she ordered. Standing a few feet away, still dressed that black catsuit, Astra smirked

"And what makes you think that you could remove me if I did not wish to be removed?" she wondered

"I'll find a way" Alex vowed with a sneer, Astra titled her head at Alex, studying her

"You're either very brave or very stupid," she commented, she gave Alex the once over, taking in the expensive dress and heels "but seeing as how you dinned with Maxwell Lord tonight, I would have to say stupid"

"He's the stupid one," Alex pointed out "he has information we need"

"I see," Astra slowly nodded "and just how far are you willing to go to obtain this information?" she wondered

"As far as I have to" Alex retorted, wondering why she was actually debating with Astra

"Is that so?" Astra purred, eyebrows arching "and how far _is_ that?" she slowly took a step forward "this far?"

"Stay right where you are" Ales snarled

"No," the Kryptonian took another step forward "I don't think I will. How far are you willing to go, Alexandra Danvers?"

"Get back, I mean it" Alex warned, tightening her finger on the trigger, gasping as Astra suddenly blurred forward, knocking the gun out of her hand and pinning her to the wall

"This far?" Astra purred, face inches away from Alex's, body pressed tightly against her own, a blossoming heat spreading low in Alex's gut at the contact "you like this," Astra purred, smirking "this excites you," she continued "being held here, captive, by me, knowing that I could do _whatever_ I wished and you would have no hope of stopping me. Oh, yes, you enjoy this far more than you're willing to admit to yourself"

"Fuck you" Alex spat, Astra tutted, like a disapproving schoolteacher

"Now, now," she reprimanded "be careful about what you say," one of her hands suddenly curled around the back of Alec's neck, fingers lightly tangling in her hair "you never know what might happen as a result," she added as she suddenly yanked Alex forward into a rough kiss. Alex buckled against the Kryptonian, moaning into her mouth as she tangled her own fingers in that long dark hair, tugging sharply, even as Astra's free hand worked its way under her dress, fingers searching, making Alex break away from the kiss "you could say 'stop'," Astra chuckled, even as her fingers slowly moved up Alex's thigh "ask me, _beg_ me, perhaps I might relent" she chuckled "but no, I don't think you want me to stop, do you?"

" _...no..._ "

"I didn't think so" Astra grinned, feral and primal as she suddenly, roughly, hooked her fingers into Alex's panties and tore them off before thrusting her fingers into Alex, earning a long drawn out moan of pleasure from Alex. Whimpering, Alex buried her head in the crook of Astra's neck, shuddering and panting for breath as Astra's fingers thrust into her hard and rough, savagely twisting and thrusting as if she was trying to _break_ Alex in two.

But it wasn't enough. Nowhere _near_ enough to what Alex needed, what she suddenly _wanted_ desperately 

" _....please..._ " she whimpered

The fingers stopped dead still

"What was that? Speak up, I didn't quite hear you" Astra teased

"... _please..._ " Alex moaned, wantonly rolling her hips now, desperate for some kind of release

"Ah, 'please' _what?_ You'll have to be more specific"

Alex dug her fingernails into Astra's shoulders roughly, hard enough to draw blood in a human, a desperate whine broke free from her throat despite her best efforts to stifle it

"... _fuck me...,_ " she finally whined " _please, god_ "

"No, 'general'," Astra chuckled darkly "now, once again, with feeling"

"Fuck me!!" Alex all but roared, yanking Astra into a kiss, pulling with a gasp as Astra's fingers began moving again " _yesyesyesyesmormoremoremore_ she gasped and jerked, panting in exertion as that wonderful blooming heat tore through her, burning her mind away to leave only pure pleasure...

******

Alex came back to awareness a few minutes later, still gasping for breath, she looked up to find that she was now sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall, Astra crouching down next to her, frowning as she gently ran her fingers through Alex's hair

"I take it," the Kryptonian began hesitantly "that this means that you enjoyed our game darling?" Alex chuckled, wiping at her forehead

"Oh yeah," she took another breath and leaned against the other woman "although the touch with Maxwell Lord was unexpected"

"I needed something sufficiently aggravating for the two of us," Astra chuckled "I must admit that was rather enjoyable" she commented as she pulled Alex close

"Told you," Alex chuckled, she reached out and fingered Astra's suit "it was nice to see you is this again"

"I actually missed wearing it, I'd forgotten how...familiar it was" Astra explained

"Not to mention hot you look in it"

"That's a bonus," Astra grinned "so," she sighed, leaning against the wall and stretching out her legs "when it is my turn?"

"Give me a few minutes and then I'll rock your world" Alex promised

"I look forward to it"

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, no idea where this came from. Anyway, let me know what you thought


End file.
